Shovel Knight/Jacky 50A
Biography Shovel Knight is the protagonist of a PS4 game with the same name of this character. Usually, Shovel Knight is shown as a knight, armed with a light blue armor with horns and a weapon called Shovel Blade, matching his name of Shovel Knight. In the game, he is a chivalrous knight trying to stop the antagonist of the game named the Enchantress (not to be confused with Marvel's Enchantress) and find his long lost love, which is a female knight named Shield Knight. Shovel Knight is an honest and helpful kind of character. He always likes to help people he found along his road. Not just that, he also proved himself that he is physically and mentally strong, taking down various mind-bending puzzles and defeating other enemies who are mostly larger than Shovel's own size. He is a perfect example of Shovelry: Slash mercilessly, and dig tirelessly... Literally. In-Game Bio "The perfect example of Shovelry in his world. Shovel Knight is a knight, armed with a Shovel Blade and a light blue armor. Once, he was a great knight champion along with his future rival, another knight named Black Knight. However, some days later, Shovel Knight lost his former love, Shield Knight in a place called Tower of Fate after an incident with a cursed amulet. Now, Shovel Knight goes on a quest to find his long lost love while facing extraordinary enemies in his way and other evil knights, namely the Order of No Quarter. Although he might be small, Shovel Knight is unpredictably a mentally and physically strong and great hero, along with his Shovel Blade." Recruitment Dialogue Shovel Knight "It has been always a pleasure in your service, Agent! I heard great stories of your encounters with great beasts, vile villains, cruel soldiers, and even ENHANCED humans! It'll be a great adventure to be with you, Agent! Oh, and I kindly request you to not send me on one of those things you call plane, I couldn't.... Fly it." Recruitment Cost *Requires Class Generalist *Has no strength or weaknesses against other classes. Stats *Health: *Stamina: *Attack: *Accuracy: *Defense: *Evasion: Passives Unbreakable Will *Immune to Demoralized and Broken Will. *Takes double effect from Morale Boost. Bravery, Courage, Shovelry! *Immune to Disadvantage. *Immune to Intimidated and Cower *Immune to Doom and Demise. *Takes reduced stat reduction from Haunting Laugh. The Knight With A Shovel *Confident enough to wield a shovel as a weapon in a battle. *Grants Competence to all allies. *Grants Shovel Knight a random class based bonus. Knight in Blue Armor *The shiny colors of Shovel Knight's armor grants all allies extra defense by 20% to enemy attacks that apply Stun and Incapacitation. *Reduces the chance to get stunned or incapacitated by 5%. *Chance to take reduced damage from exploitation attacks. *20% chance to protect allies from incoming single or area attacks. **Cannot be done when phased. *20% chance to counter attacks done on any ally. Actions Shovel Swing (Level 1) *Melee attack. *1 hit. *Attacks one enemy. *92% hit chance and 10% crit chance. *Inflicts: **Distraction: The next attack has a 50% chance to miss. **Combo Setup: Takes more damage from unarmed melee attacks. **Remove Buffs (10% chance): Removes all beneficial effects on target.Gene **Generalized: Removes effects from class bonuses. Prevents target from gaining class benefits. *Grants: **(All allies) Morale Boost: Increases all stats. *Special properties: ** Fair Play: '''Chance to remove a Competence or class bonus effect from the target. Chance increases if the target has Rising Up buffs. '''Shovel Drop (Level 2) *Melee attack. *2 hits. *Attacks one enemy. *89% hit chance and 5% crit chance. *1 round cooldown. *Inflicts: **Pressure Points: Chance to cause Dizzy, Slowed, Exposed, or Weakened. **Weak Point: The next attack against targets with this debuff is guaranteed to hit and crit. **Staggered: Cannot dodge most attacks. Ignores most avoidance effects. **Grounded: Flying characters are now vulnernable to ground attacks. Ground attacks are guaranteed to be critical against targets with this debuff. *Special properties: **Exploits Flying: Deals more damage against flying targets. Relics (Level 6) *Multi-Function: **Can be used to perform other different actions. Flare Wand (Level 6A) *Ranged fire attack. *1 hit. *Attacks one enemy. *90% hit chance and 40% crit chance. *2 rounds cooldown. *Inflicts: **Burning: Takes damage over time and reduces defense. **Melt Armor: All attacks against targets with this debuff ignore the defense stat. **Target Focus: Takes more damage from single target attacks. *Special properties: ** Exploits Distraction: '''Deals more damage by 30% to targets with Distraction. **High Crits: Increased chances of critical hits. '''Phase Locket (Level 6B) *Buff. *Buff self. *3 rounds cooldown. *Grants: **(Self) Phased: Avoids all attacks except psychic and magic attacks. Increases damage done on next attack and gets removed after using an attack. Cannot protect allies. **(Self) Invincibility: '''Triggers after Phased is done. Reduces all damage taken by 60% and increases damage reduction after being attacked. Lasts for 1 round. Maximum damage reduction is 90%. Once reaches 90%, Shovel Knight is immune to ignore defense attacks. *Special properties: **Tenacious: Can be used even when stunned. '''Dust Knuckles (Level 6C) *Melee unarmed attack. *3 hits. *Attacks one enemy. *93% hit chance and 10% crit chance. *1 round cooldown. *Inflicts: **Wide Open: Takes more damage from melee attacks. **Stun (30% chance): Loses the next turn and reduces the chance to dodge. *Special properties: **Exploits Combos: Deals more damage against targets with Combo Setup. Propeller Dagger (Level 6D) *Melee attack. *1 hit. *Attacks one enemy. *86% hit chance and 100% crit chance. *2 round cooldown. *Inflicts: **Blinded: High chance to miss the next attack. **Opportunist: Chance to cause Cornered, Exhausted, Impaired, Neutralized, Off-Balance, Staggered, or Winded. **Shield Breaker: Removes and prevents shields. *Special properties: **Exploits Protection: Deals more damage against targets with protect effects. **Exploits Shields: Deals more damage against targets with shields. **Guaranteed Crit: Guaranteed to deal critical damage. **True Strike: Ignores most avoidance effects. War Horn (Level 9) *Ranged sonic attack. *1 hit. *Attacks all enemies. *100% hit chance and 100% crit chance. *3 rounds cooldown. *Inflicts: **Incapacitation: 30% chance to lose the next turn. **Hobbled: Attacks can't be stealthy. **Buff Blocker: Prevents targets from gaining beneficial buffs or effects. *Special properties: **Catastrophic: Cannot be protected against, ignores most avoidance effect, guaranteed to hit. **Paragon Exploiter. **Exploit Attrition. **Exploit Opportunity. **Hallowed. **Exploits Delirium. **Ignore Defense: This attack ignores the defense stat. ** 'Sound of Confidence: '''Deals more damage if Shovel Knight has Morale Boost and Competence effects. Increases damage by 30% per buff. Team-Up Bonuses *Average Joes *Stick It *Good Knight *Be My Shovel and Shield: Bonus for bringing Captain America with Shovel Knight *Rival of Another World: Bonus for bringing Black Knight (Marvel) with Shovel Knight. **''Fun fact: In Shovel Knight's game, there is another knight who is Shovel's own rival also called Black Knight. *Untouchable (Through Phase Locket) *Not of This Earth Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Non-Marvel Category:Video Games Category:Male Category:90 CP Category:Generalists